Another Night, Another Dream
by luvscience
Summary: Kara keeps dreaming about Cat…until she doesn't.


A/N: Title and original idea from 'Another Night' by Real McCoy. Alright, I have finally felt inspired enough to start writing something again. This started as an idea to do essentially a couple of one shots of Kara dreaming about Cat, but then as I was working the idea out in my mind it morphed into this (plus I just had an inkling to write a little SuperCat smut). I have also gotten some ideas for one or two on my chapter fics that have been left hanging so I should be working on updating those soon (plus some other ideas in both areas I publish in). Alright, so this starts out a little (lot?) smutty and then moves into the actual storyline Not quite happy with the middle, but oh well.

Summary: Kara keeps dreaming about Cat…until she doesn't

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I own nothing having to do with Supergirl or the song 'Another Night' by Real McCoy and just borrow them for my own perverse pleasure occasionally

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kara leaned her head out the door followed by her arm as she smiled and waved, "Night Alex, Maggie. Drive safe."

The two women linked hands as their free hands came up to wave to the bundle of sunshine staring back at them. Alex was the only one to return the goodbye, "Night sis. See you tomorrow."

Kara waved back again before slipping back into her apartment and shutting the door. She turned and leaned back against it as she looked over at Cat. The older woman was smirking at her as she leaned against the island in Kara's kitchen. Kara smiled to herself as she once again found it hard to believe that Cat Grant was coming regularly to their Game Nights much less that she had been dating the woman for over four months now.

Cat saw the smile and raised her eyebrow, "And just what is that little smile for?"

Kara slowly walked over to her, waiting until her arms wrapped around the smaller woman's waist before responding, "Just happy that you are here. Well that and the fact that I still have a hard time believing that we are dating."

Cat slid her hand behind the superhero's neck, pulling her down towards her to kiss her softly before quietly responding, "That makes two of us, but I'm not going to complain that you want to spend time with me."

Kara heard the remnants of the insecurity Cat still had about their age difference and decided to take this opportunity to remind the wonderful woman in her arms just how much she loved her. She slowly leaned down again, catching Cat's lips with hers. The kiss started slow, deliberate. When Cat moaned low in her throat, Kara let her tongue flick out along the smaller woman's bottom lip followed by nipping at it lightly with her teeth. The groan was louder this time, Cat's mouth opening up with the sound allowing Kara to flick her tongue lightly along Cat's teeth before truly deepening the kiss.

Suddenly there was too much between the two women. Kara's hands moved to Cat's sides before lifting her easily onto the island. Once she settled between her lover's thighs, her hands moved quickly to the buttons of her shirt. She continued to kiss Cat as she fumbled with the buttons in her excitement to get the offending piece of clothing off. When she finally managed to get the last button undone she stepped back, panting slightly to catch her breath as she pushed the fabric down Cat's shoulders, revealing the older woman's pert breasts. Kara tipped her head to the side as she looked at Cat with a smile, "When?"

Cat smirked as she pulled the taller woman back for a kiss, "I slipped it off when you were saying goodbye to your sister. I thought you might appreciate it."

Kara nodded against her lips before breaking the kiss to trail her lips down Cat's neck. She kissed down the older woman's sternum before finally moving over to suck one of her nipples into her eager mouth. Right as her mouth engulfed Cat's nipple, Kara's other hand came up to cup her other breast and she brushed her thumb over the quickly hardening nub.

Cat moaned and arched towards her girlfriend's mouth, reveling in the feeling of Kara's mouth and tongue on her breasts. Hearing Cat's moan, Kara moved her hands lower to unbutton her girlfriend's jeans and slowly unzip them. She only paused long enough in her oral ministrations to Cat's nipples to mutter a frustrated, "Up."

Cat almost missed the single word but when it registered in her senses it was if her body responded automatically, raising her hips up off the counter so Kara could uncoordinatedly tug her jeans and panties down Cat's legs. Kara got frustrated as the denim got stuck on Cat's legs yet again, finally moving her attention from Cat's breasts to the obnoxious pants. Cat couldn't help but smile as her girlfriend growled at her jeans, literally growled, before kneeling down and tugging them firmly while muttering, "Off!"

When the jeans finally hit the floor, Kara looked up from her knees and was entranced by the sight of Cat sitting there in front of her, naked, legs unabashedly spread for her. She unconsciously licked her lips before reverently whispering "Beautiful," as if saying it any louder would cause the sight before her to disappear. She then leaned in and slowly placed kisses up the inside of Cat's thigh. Kara could see how wet Cat was for her and if she had any questions about how aroused Cat was, they were quickly answered when she finally reached the junction of Cat's thigh and the older woman's fingers wrapped themselves in her hair as Cat groaned, "Please Kara, I need you NOW!"

Kara stopped teasing her lover and ran her tongue firmly along Cat's slit, parting her folds easily before lightly flicking over her clit. As Kara's tongue found Cat's clit again, she felt the older woman's fingers tighten in her hair, "Fuck Kara, that's it."

Kara continued to alternate between licking and sucking on Cat's clit while she worked two fingers into her lover. Cat's moans shot electricity through Kara's body, the white hot pressure pooling between her legs. Cat slid one hand from its place in Kara's hair so that she could lean back and rest her weight on it as Kara pushed her closer and closer to the edge.

Kara suddenly curled her fingers inside Cat, rubbing over that spot that drove her crazy while putting more pressure against her clit. That pushed Cat over the edge, her head tipping back and her breath catching in her throat as her orgasm overtook her. As the initial shudder passed through her she finally found her voice, repeating Kara's name almost as if it were her mantra, grounding her to this plane.

As Cat finally came back to herself, she pulled Kara up to her and kissed her deeply, enjoying the taste of herself on Kara's lips. Cat continued to kiss Kara until she thought she could stand again. When she was ready, Cat pushed Kara back slightly and slid off the counter. She continued to pepper kisses over the taller woman's lips as she slowly undressed her while guiding her slowly backwards, out of the kitchen.

Kara had just stepped out of her pants when she felt the arm of her couch against the backs of her legs. Cat just pressed down on Kara's shoulders, indicating the taller woman should sit. Cat slid between Kara's legs when she was seated and moved one hand to Kara's hip to hold it in place as she suddenly pushed the woman back. Cat smirked down at her girlfriend knowing that this wasn't the most comfortable position for her, but the angle she could use with her fingers would more than make up for it. She moved to straddle Kara's thigh before slipping two fingers into her girlfriend. She smiled as her fingers slipped in easily, Kara's arousal apparent. She slowly slid her fingers in and out of Kara, watching her lover's face. As her fingers sped up, Cat started rocking on Kara's thigh putting a delicious amount of pressure on her own clit as her thumb finally moved up to brush over Kara's. The sharp intake of breath let Cat know that Kara enjoyed the new sensation. After another minute or two, Kara groaned, "Harder Cat! Fuck me, please!"

Cat slid further up Kara's thigh until her own thigh was pressing against her hand. Cat then started rocking in earnest, grinding her own pussy against Kara's thigh as she used her momentum to push her fingers harder and deeper into her young lover. When Kara's hands came up off of the couch to grasp futilely at the air above her, Cat knew that she was close. Cat pushed her over the edge as she reached down with her free hand and brushed her thumb firmly over Kara's clit.

Kara woke to the sound of her choked off scream still echoing off the walls of her bedroom. Her panties were soaked and had been pulled taut against her folds, like a second skin. With each movement the friction from the material set off another set of aftershocks as it brushed against her overly sensitive clit. After the third time of trying to move set off another round of shaking, she reached down and pushed the offending piece of fabric down her legs and off of her body.

After her body calmed down, Kara pushed the covers off and swung her legs over the side of bed so she could sit on the edge. With her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands, she focused on evening her breathing out the rest of the way. She smirked to herself as she calmed down, at least she wasn't going to have to finish herself off this morning like she has had to before. As she finally gets off the bed to get ready for work, Kara wonders if she should finally do something about these dreams she's been having of Cat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Kara first arrived on Earth, she found that between the yellow sun and her Kryptonian biology she didn't need to sleep. When she arrived at the Danvers' house she was confused by the fact that they all seemed to need sleep and would get cranky if they didn't get enough of it. One night she asked Alex why she slept every night. Alex explained that the human body required sleep to repair muscle tissue and regulate hormones, among other things. Alex also told her that she thought it was a way for her mind to reset each day and process things. Kara found that the idea of having a way to process information might not be such a bad idea.

That night Kara decided to try sleeping even though her body itself didn't need it. That same night Kara had her first dream. She dreamt of Krypton before her entire world was lost. As she dreamed, she walked through the halls of the Science Guild, remembering how she used to sit and watch some of the meetings, enjoying the collegial debates between the members. When she woke there was still a hole in her heart from the destruction of her world, but the hurt was slightly less than it was the previous day.

Kara dreamt of Krypton every night for over two years. She dreamt mainly about the good things she remembered of Krypton. Whenever her dreams would drift towards the actual destruction of her planet, her conscious mind would enter the dream and direct it towards something else. She relived the destruction of her planet enough during her waking hours, she didn't need to do it in her dreams as well. One day Kara woke up and realized that while there would always be a hole in her heart where Krypton once was, it was no longer a gaping raw hole but a dull ache that she could live with.

The next night Kara dreamt of her parents. When she woke she sat and puzzled through her dream. She thought she had come to terms with the destruction of Krypton so why was she still dreaming of her parents? She finally sat down and talked it over with Alex. Alex smiled as she held Kara and slowly stroked her arms, "Think about it this way. The destruction of your planet was huge and overwhelming but overall it was a very impersonal event. The death of your parents however is very personal, so it will take you longer to come to terms with it."

Kara tipped her head back and looked at Alex, "But so many people died, why does it seem like it's not as important as my parents?"

Alex shrugged, "Because to you, it's not…not really." She sighed in frustration, trying to get her meaning through, "Try this, would you have been as sad about everything if your parents had left Krypton with you in your pod and survived?"

Kara though about that, would she have been as devastated if her parents had survived? Kara shook her head as she answered herself internally, no she didn't think she would have been. Kara squeezed Alex's arms, "I think I understand what you mean. Thanks Alex."

Alex kissed the top of her head, "Any time my little alien."

It took Kara's mind longer to process the loss of her parents, but she eventually go to a place where the memories of her family brought a dull ache rather than a sharp pain. For the next few years her dreams were fairly uneventful, most having to do with mundane things during her day or week. There was one recurring theme (or themes) through those years though, Kara would dream a few times a month about either losing her powers completely and just being human or that she didn't have to hide who she was.

Then she started working for Cat Grant. At first her dreams were not quite as pleasant as those she was currently having. She dreamt of telling her boss off (after a particularly bad day) or getting fired (she really did fear that) or even Ms. Grant treating her nicely for a change (like actually using her real name and everything). About a year after starting at CatCo though, the dreams started changing. At first it was a simple transition from Ms. Grant just treating her nicely to the two women sharing touches and hugs. Then the dreams started escalating to kisses in the office after hours, or in the en suite bathroom. Now the dreams ranged from her and Cat living together and spending time with Carter as a family to those truly erotic dreams like she had this morning. Sometimes she just wished she didn't have them every night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kara's latest battle lasted long into the night. The creature was strong, as strong as Supergirl. She put every ounce of her being into the fight and although she ended up beating the creature, the fight took its toll on Supergirl. In order to win she had to push herself past her limits and in her final effort to win she ended up blowing out her powers. After a quick debriefing and checkup by Alex to make sure there was nothing else wrong (besides her lack of powers), Kara headed home to grab a couple of hours of sleep before she needed to be to work in the morning; because even though Supergirl didn't need sleep, human Kara definitely did.

The alarm went off much too soon for Kara's liking the next morning. She drug herself out of bed and quickly showered after starting a pot of coffee. The caffeine did little to alleviate the tiredness she felt but did at least give her some semblance of normalcy as she got ready for the day. She stopped at Noonan's to grab Cat's usual latte before heading up to her desk, barely beating her boss without her super speed. Kara held out the latte for her boss, which Cat took without even a glance at her assistant as she walked past. She took a sip and stopped dead in her tracks, turning to give a quizzical look at her assistant as she dropped the drink into the garbage can next to her desk, "It's cold Kiera." She promptly turned and continued into her office, all the while contemplating what her cold latte meant. Her latte hadn't been even close to cool for over nine months now. Her reverie was interrupted by said assistant standing in front of her desk, going through her schedule for the day. Cat waved Kara off as she finished, "Good, you may go do whatever it is you do now."

Kara sighed as she rounded her desk to sit down. Rao she was tired. Luckily Cat's morning was light so hers should be as well. Kara started going through Cat's e-mails, deleting junk mail, answering those she could and moving those she couldn't (or shouldn't) into Cat's priority box. As she worked, her eyelids got heavier and heavier. Before she knew it, her head was resting on her folded arms on top of her desk.

Cat looked up from the layout she was working on to see her assistant sleeping at her desk. Cat shot up from her desk and moved to the door to her office, scanning the floor around them. She sighed as she noticed the time and thanked whatever higher deity was out there that it was already the lunch hour and the floor was pretty much deserted. Well, except for the little IT hobbit that never seemed to leave for lunch without Kara. At least she wouldn't have to think up some lame excuse for not firing her assistant for sleeping on the job if nobody saw her doing it; Cat did have a reputation to uphold after all.

Cat moved quickly to her assistant's desk and gave another quick glance around the room. Whitt looked up at that moment and locked eyes with Cat before looking down to see a sleeping Kara. His eyes shot back up to Cat's and the glare he found himself on the receiving end of stopped any coherent thought about doing or saying anything. He just put his head down and grabbed his coat before heading out to lunch, not even daring to glance back at his boss and best friend.

Cat lightly shook the younger woman's shoulder but only received a muted mumble for a response. She sighed as she squatted down next to her assistant's desk and shook her harder, "Kara darling, wake up."

Kara blinked the sleep from her eyes as she became aware of her surroundings. She smiled as she realized that she was in one of her favorite dream settings, the one of her and Cat sneaking soft touches and kisses at work while no one was the wiser. She knew it had to be a dream because Cat wasn't firing her for sleeping at her desk, she used her proper name and she said 'darling'. So she looked over at Cat, squatting there beside her and whispered, "Hi."

As Kara woke up and looked at her, Cat's heart almost stopped. Kara looked at her with such love and adoration that it took Cat's breath away. Cat immediately chastised herself, she was old and bitter and there was no way someone as special as Kara would look at her that way. Cat recovered quickly, giving Kara a shy smile before pointing at her office, "I think it would be better if you worked from my balcony for the rest of the afternoon."

Kara laid her head on her crossed arms, looking at Cat as she spoke. Kara just nodded her head as she took in the vision of Cat's smile. After Cat gave her a pointed look and raised eyebrow, Kara huffed out a "Fine!" and stood up from her chair. She watched as Cat gracefully rose to her feet and then followed the smaller woman out onto her balcony. Cat motioned for her to sit on the loveseat and waited for Kara to sit before lowering herself into the seat next to her. Cat turned to her assistant, placing a hand on Kara's she worriedly asked, "Are you ok?"

The look of concern is what finally caused Kara to move. She slid her hand to Cat's cheek and leaned in, her lips lightly brushing over the older woman's. She sighed, she was kissing Cat Grant and she was…not kissing her back? Kara pulled back and looked into Cat's eyes, only seeing confusion in them. Everything suddenly clicked into place, "Oh Rao, this isn't a dream is it? Ms. Grant, I'm so sorry. I'll see myself out, you don't have to fire me."

Cat held up a finger to halt the rambling woman but Kara didn't stop. Cat finally muttered, "Kiera, stop!" Cat slowly got up walked towards the door to her office. Kara started to say something but Cat turned quickly, holding up her finger again. She looked pointedly at Kara as she spoke tersely, "Stay. Don't you dare go anywhere, I'll be right back."

Cat walked back into her office and over to the bar, leaning heavily against it. There was something definitely wrong with Kara today and by God she wasn't going to start whatever was apparently happening between them when both women may not be fully in control of themselves or with secrets between them (well at least one big secret). She lightly brushed her fingers over her lips remembering the touch of Kara's against them and a ghost of a smile crossed them, maybe the younger girl did reciprocate her feelings (not that she'd let anyone know she had them, nope she had kept them all nice and bottled up until that kiss). She sighed as she filled a tumbler with M&M's before heading back out to the balcony letting herself hope for a minute.

Kara, meanwhile, was freaking out internally. She kissed Cat. She kissed Cat and Cat didn't kiss her back. She was going to be fired, there was no other possible outcome of this. She probably went inside to get security to come escort her out. Stupid dreams and stupid lack of powers. If she had her powers she wouldn't be this tired and this never would have happened. Maybe she should just get up, jump off the balcony and fly away. She sighed, no, that wouldn't work because then Cat would definitely know about her identity and after that failed kiss she probably wouldn't hesitate to let the world know about her, oh and there was that stupid lack of powers thing too.

Kara looked up as Cat came back out to the balcony, her fingers dipping elegantly into the glass to pluck out a couple of M&M's. She walked over and sat down on the couch next to Kara again. She gave Kara a look she couldn't decipher before holding the glass towards Kara. Kara smiled as she took a few of the candies, "Are you sure this isn't a dream, you never share your M&M's."

Cat shook her head slowly, a smirk gracing her lips, "Definitely not a dream. So, do you have these dreams often?"

Kara blushed as she looked down at her hands folded in her lap, giving a barely perceptible nod. Cat took that information in, digesting what it could possibly mean. Finally she asked her next question, "This isn't normal for you Kara, the sleeping on the job. Is this because something happened in the fight last night?"

Kara's head shot up, "What? I wasn't in a fight last night."

Cat looked at the younger woman with a pained expression, "Kiera, please." When the superhero just looked back down at her fidgeting hands, Cat softly asked, "Do you at least trust me enough to tell me in your dreams?"

That got Kara's full attention, making her look up suddenly and look at Cat, really look at the older woman. Cat looked small and vulnerable sitting there next to her, her hands wringing against the glass of M&M's. Kara reached out and placed her hand on Cat's wrist, her thumb rubbing lazily over the soft skin, "Yes, you know the truth in my dreams and yes, this has something to do with the fight last night."

Cat looked up and into Kara's eyes, "Thank you." Kara nodded at the older woman with a smile. Cat grabbed a few more candies from her glass with her free hand, not wanting to move the one Kara's hand was still on for fear of breaking the moment. After chewing and swallowing them she tipped her head to the side and studied the younger blonde, "So what happened to make my assistant who is normally a walking ball of sunshine suddenly barely able to keep her eyes open?"

Kara raised her eyebrows at that before giving a small laugh at Cat's teasing tone, "I blew out my powers. It doesn't happen often but if I fight a really strong opponent and have to push the limits of my powers, I can use too much and I lose my powers for a few days. The last time it happened was against that robot, the Red Tornado. So between the fight lasting half the night, debriefing, a medical check-up to make sure that nothing was wrong other than the lack of powers, and having to get up early because I had to rely on human transportation to get to work, I only managed to get about 3 hours of sleep."

Cat nodded, remembering how Kara acted differently for a few days after Supergirl beat the robot. Then something occurred to her, "Do you normally need to sleep?"

Kara shook her head, "No, the sun rejuvenates me so I don't actually need to sleep."

Cat raised her eyebrow, giving Kara one of her patented looks, "So how do you dream?"

Kara smirked, "I said that I didn't need it, not that I didn't do it. When I first got to Earth, Alex, she's my sister, told me about how humans needed sleep to reset their minds as well as their bodies. While I didn't need it for my body I thought I would see if it helped me deal with things that were going on in my head at the time and it did. I've kept up the habit ever since."

Cat nodded as that actually made a lot of sense. She then smirked at the taller blonde before coming back and asking one of her original questions with a slightly different emphasis, "So do you dream about kissing me often?"

Kara looked at her with a startled expression and then settled into a more contemplative state, worrying her lower lip with her teeth. She looked up at Cat just as Cat's eyes drifted down to her lips making Kara smile softly, "Mmmhmmm."

Cat looked back up into Kara's eyes as she hummed her answer. She leaned down to set the glass on the small table by the couch before turned to face Kara more fully. Her tongue flicked nervously over her lips as she asked her next question, "So what would you do in these dreams?"

Kara looked into Cat's eyes, seeing a mixture of fear, hope, adoration and what she hoped was love. Her hand slid up Cat's arm before coming to cup her jaw, Kara's thumb tracing lightly along her cheek. She slowly leaned in, whispering, "Well I would do something like this." She brought her lips lightly against Cat's, waiting, hoping. She felt Cat's breath hitch and was about to pull back when she felt those lips she'd dreamt about for so long moving against hers. She sighed against Cat's lips as the kiss deepened, Cat's hand coming up to rest on the back of her neck.

After a few moments the two women broke the kiss, Kara's thumb tracing along Cat's cheek again, "Rao, that was so much better than my dreams."

Cat just smirked at her, "Mine too."

Cat leaned in and brushed a quick kiss over Kara's lips before asking, "Are you sure you want to do this? It won't be easy. People are going to talk about us, saying that either I'm taking advantage of my younger assistant or that you are a gold digger trying to get my company."

Kara tugged on the other woman and turned her so that she could back against Kara. She kissed the top of her head as she hugged the smaller woman from behind before letting her fingertips ghost up and down her arm. She sighed, "Cat, I lived through the aftermath of the Red Kryptonite incident. While some of the things that were said about me hurt, I worked hard to prove everyone wrong and eventually people stopped talking about me. Whatever they say about us can't be any worse than that and I promise I'll work just as hard to change their minds, to show them what we have is real not some power play by either of us."

Cat wiggled back into Kara, getting more comfortable and thought that maybe everything would be alright , after all, she had Supergirl on her side. Kara for her part sent a small prayer up to Rao, thanking him for dreams and not dreams.


End file.
